1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a microreactor apparatus having integral connectors through which supply/discharge pipes for supplying or discharging a reaction fluid (liquid or gas) to the microreactor apparatus are to be connected to the microreactor body.
2. Related Art
A microreactor is a generic name of a small reactor which is also called a microchannel reactor or a microfluid device, and which typically has a microchannel of several to several hundreds of micrometers. Most of chemical reactions using a microreactor are carried out in a flow system. As a microreactor body for forming a microchannel, various materials such as glass, plastic, metal, and silicon can be used. In order to observe a flow or reaction behavior in a microchannel from the outside, it is convenient to use a transparent material such as glass or plastic.